Loosening Up
by Kalira69
Summary: It's the first time in a long time Shiro has actually relaxed at one of these parties. His reaction . . . isn't quite what Keith expected. (Written for Sheith Month, Day 29)


Written for Day 29 of Sheith Month: Present.

* * *

Keith was more than a little surprised to find Shiro actually in the thick of things even though the rest of the Voltron Team had been nowhere nearby. It was unusual, given Shiro's tendency to linger around the edges of events like this one, even more so when their hosts were new to them rather than already allies.

He was more surprised to see Shiro actually looking like he was having fun, laughing and slightly flushed, a glass of probably-not-but-close-enough-to-call-it wine in one hand. He smiled fondly and held back a little, watching the discussion Shiro was participating in.

Then Shiro spotted him and his smile got even bigger. Keith's brows rose, but he smiled back. "Keith! Hey baby!" Shiro said. Very loudly. He pushed himself up off the couch he had been all but lounging on, taking a sip of his wine and putting it down on a nearby table.

"Um." Keith blinked. "Hello, Shiro." Shiro came close, cutting it a little too close as he moved around the couch and wobbling a little from the impact. Keith reached out to him automatically.

Shiro's human hand was warm in his, and both hands wrapped companionably around Keith's own, holding tight. "Hi." he said again, dipping his head.

"Hello, darling." Keith said, stifling a laugh, though his lips twitched. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Would more with you here." Shiro said softly, eyes bright, his flush deepening.

"Oh really?" Keith's other brow rose as well. Before he could say anything else, Shiro dropped his left hand and cupped the nape of his neck, bending to kiss him firmly. Keith's breath caught, and Shiro twined their fingers, squeezing.

"Mm, Shiro," Keith nudged him gently away as he continued stealing kisses, "darling, we're in the middle of the party. And the nice people you were talking to," he added, pushing a little more firmly at Shiro's chest as he pouted, "are right here."

One of them was making some sort of . . . odd expression at Keith and not only had he no idea what it translated to, he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to figure it out.

"Okay." Shiro said easily, to Keith's surprise. Then he pulled Keith away from the little group. "Excuse us." he tossed over his shoulder, to little silent toasts from the group he'd been talking to, and pulled Keith on faster. He laughed, catching Shiro back, but steered him through towards the quieter periphery of the room.

"Hey guys, is . . . everything okay?" Hunk asked as they came into view.

"Fine." Keith said cheerfully, tugging back against Shiro's hand to slow him. "Just-"

"It's a nice party, isn't it?" Shiro asked with a grin. Hunk smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah, it really is. They're really nice people, I'm glad we got to stop in here." Hunk held up a large green, almond-shaped morsel on a stick. "And their food is awesome! Hey are you sure you're. . ."

"Yes." Keith said wryly, letting Shiro's insistent pulling on their clasped hands and repeated coaxing murmurs get him moving again.

"Is Shiro. . ." Hunk trailed off, eyeing him with some concern.

Keith shrugged. "I think he enjoyed their wine more than the food." he supplied, and Hunk gave a silent 'oh' as they left him behind.

"I'm glad you're relaxed enough to enjoy yourself, darling," Keith said as Shiro pulled him into the opening of the nearest broad corridor leading away from the hall, "but what precisely are we-"

Shiro kissed him again, pushing his back up against the wall hard. Keith strangled down the first impulse to lash out in response to the shove, which had probably been a little harder than Shiro had intended, and let himself be pressed between his tipsy lover and the wall. Shiro tasted very strongly of wine, and it took Keith a moment to adjust to it.

He slid his hands up Shiro's chest to his shoulders, humming softly against his mouth and rubbing his thumbs over Shiro's collarbones. Shiro was not usually like this when he was tipsy, although . . . it had been a long time since Keith had seen him actually _get_ tipsy.

"Is this really-" Keith broke off with a gasp as Shiro nipped at his jaw, hands sliding around his sides. "Really what you wanted, darling?"

"You're supposed to be with me. Right hand." Shiro said, and Keith stilled, surprised, then smiled. "Where you belong."

"You looked like you were having fun when I found you." Keith pointed out, amused.

"More fun with _you_. . ." Shiro mumbled into his ear, nipping just behind his jaw - a little too harshly; Keith jumped, stifling a yelp.

Shiro hummed and pressed his lips to Keith's again, purring as Keith let him in, arms sliding around his neck. Keith couldn't help it, arching just a little under Shiro's big hands as they smoothed over his back.

He brought his own left hand down over Shiro's chest, vaguely thinking that while this was an improvement on _the middle of the party_ it was still not exactly- Shiro nipped his lip and sucked almost playfully at his tongue and Keith was faintly glad of the stability of the wall at his back as he tipped his head up, welcoming his lover's kisses.

" _Hello_ you two, the rest of us are still _here_ you know!" Lance said, his voice coming entirely too close at Keith's left.

He jumped, suddenly remembering what he had been doing and pushing at Shiro.

He whined a little as Keith forced him to break the kiss and put a little distance between their bodies. Barely. Keith petted his shoulder soothingly and Shiro made a throaty sound, deep and a little rough.

"Uh. . ." Lance sounded uncertain. "Keith? _Shiro?_ "

"Yes, Lance, I heard you." Keith said sharply. He winced faintly after. He hadn't meant to snap, and Lance was right even if he'd been purposely exaggerating his own dismay. He was entirely too bad at turning Shiro away or refusing him, and far too used to giving way when Shiro wanted anything - wanted him.

Shiro lifted his head, still flushed and now looking . . . _adorably_ confused. "Something wrong?" he asked, brows furrowing.

Keith stifled a laugh. "No, darling." he soothed, stroking a hand along Shiro's jaw. "I think we're going to go back to the Castle." he said wryly as Shiro tipped his head, eyes slightly unfocused. "Don't get into any intergalactic incidents without me, okay?" He laughed as he glanced at Lance again.

Lance let out a startled laugh of his own. "Well, I'd hate to deprive you of being part of an _incident_ , so I'll try my best. Although, you know I stand less than no chance of stopping things if that prince keeps irritating Allura." He frowned, looking honestly concerned.

Privately Keith thought that if Allura could put up with Lance basically constantly for the past several years, even if he was joking some of the time, she could probably put up with this rather rude prince for a mere few hours, even if he was far more obnoxious.

"Ask Pidge for help." Keith advised as Shiro leaned down and nuzzled his throat. His breath caught as Shiro's lips brushed up over a sensitive spot.

". . .Pidge isn't that much less likely to start an incident over something like that. Possibly more; she hates quieting herself for 'politics'." Lance said, rolling his eyes at that and shaking his head at Keith.

"Well Shiro can't exactly go and logic her into being calm right now, or just get in the way, and Allura's more likely to listen to Pidge." Keith pointed out, reaching down to catch Shiro's hand as it began wandering. Keith and Allura worked very well together, too, but he wasn't going to be available _either_ , and Keith was aware he was not the best choice for this kind of problem anyway. Allura didn't exactly need defending in this case, but he would happily punch the prince _for_ her if he kept being pushy, which would hardly help.

"All right, all right," Lance said almost hurriedly, and his eyes flicked down their bodies to where Keith was attempting to keep Shiro's fingers from curling into his belt, "whatever _I_ do, it looks like _you'd_ better be getting him out of here before-"

" _Lance._ " Keith snapped, in his best imitation of his lover's acolding tone, and Lance giggled, but waved and began to back away.

"Lance?" Shiro looked towards where Lance had been a moment ago, his brows drawing together. Though the semi-confused expression cleared swiftly as Shiro focused on Keith's mouth. "Baby. . ."

"We're going home, Shiro." Keith said gently, pushing Shiro firmly away from him and wondering what the chances were that neither Hunk or Lance had heard that particular endearment, which was usually kept for behind their closed doors. Not good, likely.

"Home?" Shiro repeated, and grabbed Keith's belt again.

Keith patiently disentangled his fingers. "You can grab whatever you want of me _once we get back to the Castle_ , darling, mm?" he coaxed, nudging Shiro along. He grinned suddenly, eyes trailing down Keith's body.

"Yes," Keith said, flushing a bit himself, " _whatever you want_ , now come on."

Shiro agreeably let himself be towed down the corridor towards the broad terrace outside where the several pods they had taken down from the Castle were waiting.

"You realise you're going to have to let me fly, right?" Keith said as they climbed into the pod. Shiro slid a hand down his chest, tracing his muscles through his shirt, and Keith spared a moment to be grateful that he was a very _good_ pilot, because Shiro did not seem at all inclined to behave. "Fine. Hold on, darling." he warned wryly, and laughed as Shiro only grabbed hold of _him_.

* * *

I couldn't resist tipsy and handsy Shiro! I probably would have thrown in more detail, too, if I hadn't written this in kind of snatched moments today.


End file.
